


【团酷】复仇X卧底X救赎 4 （pwp）

by Cindidy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy





	【团酷】复仇X卧底X救赎 4 （pwp）

“酷拉皮卡，你的家庭是什么样的？”

蜘蛛坐在办公桌前翻着报告，眼皮一掀，看见了正忙着处理工作的新助理。他有心试探，便随口抛了一个问题。

“嗯？”金发青年抬起了头，面容突然有些哀伤，眼底却是波澜不惊“我的是家里的独生子。母亲是医院里的护士长，父亲是一名小学数学老师，不过在我小的时候，他们就出了车祸，所以已经不在了。”

【撒谎】蜘蛛随手将报告往后翻了一页

“真是抱歉，我似乎问了让你痛苦的问题。”他皮肉不动地笑了笑了“但是，真是羡慕你。”

“诶？您为什么这么说？”金发青年面上一片疑惑，只是那握着笔的手，指甲已经几乎攥进了手心。

“我没有见过我的父母。”库洛洛看了一眼那只手，眨了眨眼“大概还是婴儿的时候，我就被抛弃了，所以没有见过他们，有点可惜”

“...”酷拉皮卡没有接话，虽然不是好查的资料，但他其实是知道的，眼前的黑帮首领是出生于‘流星街’，几乎可以说是这片大陆最黑暗的地方。呵，所以才能够培养出像库洛洛这样最黑暗的人吧。

“随口说说的，你继续工作吧”

“。。。是，先生”

 

他真是。。。从来都搞不懂这个混蛋，不管是三年前，还是三年后。

 

酷拉皮卡收回那跑乱的思绪，强迫自己集中，他现在几乎是没有退路了，唯有放弃身份，武力相抗。

可是他双手被缚，身体和神志皆被掌控，也就剩下了那毫无作用的自尊心。

“。。。慢。点”金发青年侧脸埋在那雪白被单之间，双眼被一截红色的蕾丝缚住，只能露出了一只红得滴血的耳垂，现在那抹红已经漫过了白色的颈子，俨然是要往胸口延伸。

他不知道，在别人眼中，他现在美得惊心动魄。

双手被铐在身后，一截腰就不得不挺起来，修长的腿被握住了膝盖，强行分开在两侧，那粉嫩的小穴就被迫露出了全貌。

只是现在那粉色穴眼吞吐着那巨大的一根，被里头的抽插带出了些红色的穴肉，颤颤巍巍地一张一合，只能在剧烈的艹弄中，自己撑开。

而这还不是最让人难过的，青年在被单中又颤抖着呼出了一口气。

他的性器被那恶劣的男人塞入了什么东西，细细的像是一根棒，龟头更是被什么布料给缠绕了起来，打上了结。

射不出来。

他浑身燥热到了极致，甚至是有些细细绵绵的痒，可是却只能受着那身后密集的顶弄，任凭那噬心的骚痒阵阵堆积。

“唔！”身后的性器又一次全根退出，重重插入，那龟头似乎是在插入时划了什么地方，一瞬间激起的快感，几乎让他要紧了自己嘴唇。

“嗯啊！！”

又是擦过一下。红色的蕾丝泪水打湿了一大片，不知道库洛洛是碰到了什么地方，但是他全身绷紧，身后的穴肉更是一阵痉挛。

【不。。。不要碰那里】他不肯开口，可是他顶不住了，身上“痒”到了极点，像是被那密密麻麻的蜘蛛爬过，肩膀，胸口，甚至小腹全都泛起了红。他的皮肤那么白，就显得红的更红，白的更白。身下被束缚的性器也是到了极限，原先白白净净的一根现在同那其他地方一样，涨得一片红，可是被插入的小棍叫它一点都发泄不出。还有后面

【太，太快了】酷拉皮卡难过地想到，每一次抽插，都叫他小腹一阵火热，一次次的抽插就叫他小腹几乎要被烧化。

【我不要了】他心里只剩下这一个念头，竟然是在艹弄中，彻底失去了思考。

身后库洛洛的进攻方式变了。

从性器插入开始，这个人就没有再说过一个字。酷拉皮卡在床上实在是美得惊人，他死死盯着，连一个瞬间都不愿意放过：那被迫张开到极限的小嘴，绑着蝴蝶结正淅淅沥沥吐着液体的性器，和在那下面被隐约顶出性器轮廓的小腹；再往上，是那硬得像石子一样的粉色乳珠，优美的锁骨，修长的脖颈，还有那微微喘息的小嘴，小小的唇珠挂着些来不及吞咽的涎水，只想人伸入两指到里头狠狠地搅弄一番。

就是可以那声音小了一点。

他握着那膝窝，将被分开的腿固举到了青年头的两侧，同时抽出了点性器，抵着那不能顶弄的一处，艹弄了起来。

“呜！”那儿就是一个开关，控制那嗓音的开关，只见那青年迅速地仰起了头，脖子拉伸到了极限。那一直被压抑的呻吟终于放了出来。

“不，不要！啊啊啊啊啊”蜘蛛眯着眼享受那哭叫的声音，他的艹弄非但没因为这迷人嗓音减弱，反倒是更加用力了起来。

“呜！别，别，啊！，别碰那了！”青年的声音带着重重的鼻音听得人心软，“啊啊啊！不！!不行了！先生！不要了！”

这种时候叫先生？库洛洛本来就漆黑的眸子这下更是黯得看不见一点光。

他看着那蔓延到青年全身的红，决定再加一把火。

 

青年湿润的眼睛透着那蕾丝望不真切，只能看见那一直逆着光的人影俯下身了，凑到了他面前。

“你的暗桩不是侠客，是西索吧？”

那大概就是恶魔的声音。

tbc


End file.
